Bonfire Liaisons
by UnveiledPassions
Summary: Sleeping in the woods. At night. With werewolves. I fail to see the bright side of Derek's brilliant plan. {ONE-SHOT}


**A/N: This is a prompt for TeamFreeButts on Tumblr {Prompt;; Stiles gets cold on watch and Derek is there to warm him up} . I was trying something new by putting this fic into Stiles' perspective. Beta'd by tvdqueen123. Enjoy!**

_**Bonfire Liaisons**_

Sleeping in the woods. At night. With werewolves. I fail to see the bright side of Derek's _brilliant_ plan. It was to have a little fun; let the smoke from a fresh-lit bonfire rise up and vanish above the canopy, maybe roast some marshmallows, and mock the other pack members.

It was like minus two-bazillion degrees out here, and coming from a person who doesn't have wolfy powers, that is not saying a lot. The rest of the humans were wrapped up in layers of blankets, and cuddled up next to their significant others; sound asleep without a care in the world. Lydia next to Jackson, Danny next to Ethan. Allison chose to stay out of this one for fear of things being awkward after Scott and Isaac hit it off. I am the only one left powerlessly alone, well he had Derek. Even though on multiple occasions he failed to notice my wandering eyes piercing through the night like knives.

Derek, too, had refused to sleep while the others slept, he lost too many people; something that I understand emancely. Resting against an adjacent tree, he looked awake and alert, like he was waiting for something bad to happen, not that I could blame him. He had a lot of past occurrences and I keep wondering just when he will snap. Maybe that is why I test him. I want to be the one who breaks him, snaps him like a twig. Better it be someone who cares for him. Right?

I took in his features. He looked around with a simple grace that only he had, quietly scanning the campsite. He got up and started walking towards the deep woods, and I quickly moved to follow him. When he was sure that he was far enough from the group, Derek turned around, that sourwolf face that I loved scrunched up in confusion.

"Stiles, why are you following me? You should be looking over the rest of the pack." He looked obscenely annoyed, and a little bit exasperated at my actions.

I turned around and whispered under my breath, knowing that he could still hear it. "Good to know that I am part of the pack Sourwolf…." I could practically feel his harsh stare soften to a glare.

I walked back to my tree, catching myself from falling a couple of times, and sat back down.

I didn't realise how tired I was until now. It took a while for Derek to get back, and I was determined to stay awake. I hummed quietly to myself, and watched the fire dance in the diffused moonlight. Soon the night started to get colder, and I pulled my hands into the sleeves of my red sweatshirt, bringing them up to my lips so that I could warm them up with my breath. That is when I heard a leaf crumble under someone or something's, I am not biased, weight. I snapped my head to the left, and got up, mini crossbow that Allison had given me aimed at the assailant. The wolfsbane-laced bolt was ready to be released from the weapon on my command. The dark figure put in hands up in surrender.

"Woah, ummm Stiles put the crossbow down." Derek stepped into the light that radiated from the bonfire. I lowered the bow slowly, and he let his arms fall to the sides of his body.

A shiver ran through my body in attempt to muster up any of what little body heat I had left. Derek noticed and started to shrug off his leather jacket. He turned towards me and roughly walked closer and closer until he was about a foot from my face.

"NO." I refused. "I don't need your help thank you!" I took one step back, and just gave him the most wide-eyed look he could manage.

"Fine, but at least let me be your space heater"

Somehow, my eyes seemed to get bigger than before. My pupils dilated ever so slightly, and Derek visibly twitched; I know that my arousal permeated the cool night air, and that he could smell it.

"Scott, wake up and take over, me and Stiles are going to go to sleep." Scott started to stir and he instantaneously shot up and headed over to the tree behind me and Derek, bending down grabbing a thermos full of coffee from his bag, on his way there.

Derek found his sleeping bag and lay down with his head facing away from me. I stalked over to where he was laying, stepping over countless semi-conscious bodies on the way over. Some of them stirred slightly when I stepped over them. I got to where Derek was laying down, and crouched down.

"God, move over Derek. You are taking up all the space!" I whispered quietly. Okay, maybe not so quietly, and shoved him with my foot. He groaned, but thankfully obliged.

I carefully huddled close enough to Derek that I could feel his warm breath coming out in straggled huffs. I could tell that he was struggling to stay awake, but as soon as my back clung to his chest, he was throwing an arm around me protectively. I hummed with pleasure and let my eyes flutter closed contently.

We fell asleep like that, and would be impiously awakened by ice-clad water the next morning, and a smirk that could only belong to the one and only Scott McCall.

**A/N: I promise I will try to write more, especially now that it is break! I NEED PROMPTS! (LINK TO MY AO3 ACCOUNT ON MY PROFILE!)**


End file.
